A home decorating idea that has become very popular as of late is the placing of candles in the window. Unfortunately, each individual candle must be turned off and on manually. This expends time and effort on the part of the homeowner. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which electric candles used for decorative purposes in windows of a home may be effectively controlled. The development of the invention herein disclosed fulfills this need.
The invention as presently conceived discloses a control system for turning conventional alternating current (AC) electric window lights on and off—particularly during the holiday season—by means of a central, wireless remote control. Specifically, the innovative system provides for the remote control of traditional, electric, window candles. Each candle has its own integral receiver that responds to on/off commands issued by a central, wireless transmitter. A frequency learning pushbutton allows each candle to be programmed to work with the central transmitter when using multiple lighting fixtures. The transmitter is also equipped with a countdown timer as well as a conventional timer to allow for the unattended operation of the window candle light fixtures. The use of such a lighting control system provides building managers and homeowners the ability to remotely and centrally turn lighting on, off and to be programmed in an efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,788 issued to Miller discloses a wireless lighting system for battery operated assemblies. This apparatus does not appear to disclose a timer for controlling the individual light assemblies, does not appear to disclose a frequency learning pushbutton for each light assembly, does not disclose a system or apparatus for the control of alternating current powered assemblies nor does it appear to disclose a system for the control of electrical window candle displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,255 issued to Schnebly discloses a remote controlled window treatment and/or lighting system. This apparatus does not appear to disclose individual receivers integrated into electrical devices that are activated by a central, wireless control nor does it appear to disclose a system for the control of electrical window candle displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,977 issued to Gesue discloses a direct plug electric candle lighting system. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus or method for the remote, wireless control of a plurality of electric window candles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,817 issued to Devlin, et al. discloses a remote controlled lighting apparatus and method. This apparatus does not appear to disclose individual receivers integrated into electrical devices that are activated by a central, wireless control nor does it appear to disclose a system for the control of electrical window candle displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,727 issued to Bryde, et al. discloses a lighting control with wireless remote control and programmability. This apparatus does not appear to disclose individual receivers integrated into electrical devices that are activated by a central, wireless control nor does it appear to disclose a system for the control of electrical window candle displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,377 issued to Bryde, et. al. discloses a lighting control with wireless remote control and programmability. This apparatus does not appear to disclose individual receivers integrated into electrical devices that are activated by a central, wireless control nor does it appear to disclose a system for the control of electrical window candle displays.
None of the prior art discloses devices that control battery-powered devices, control an individual device, or use a centralized receiver, neither do they disclose an apparatus and system capable of remote, wireless control of multiple electrical candle assemblies with integral receivers utilizing a timer function and a frequency learning function as in the present invention.